Hiding, Again
by AlwaysAppleandCherry
Summary: Settle in the 5x24, Wathershed. What if Kate just doesn't answer to the proposition? A little time after. **Not my first language, sorry for the mistakes** Have enough ideas to do a long story, hope you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi to all of you:) **

**I had this idea tonight at 12h, and it's 1am.. I'm tired and this isn't my first language so I'm very sorry for all the mistakes. They are all mine! **

**I had enough idea to continue this story, hope that you'll like it! I know that's a little chapter but I know what I'll put in the next and hope that someone would be interest to read the rest of it:) Like and reviews are appreciate:) **

**Oh, one last thing, I do not own Castle and the characters.. They're all propriety of Andrew Marlowe and ABC.**

New York city, Rick

I was watching the news and.. okay, I wasn't ''watching'' the news, I was a little bit distract, but I swear I heard the girl said Kate Beckett. I watched her more intensely, trying to understand what she was saying. But my mind was out of here, searching what SHE was doing. The last news I had she was still there, far away from me, taking risk for her job. Without me to protect her.

I took my head between my hands and sighed, closing my eyes. I thought that it was my imagination but my heart was already hurt. I knew that if anything happen I couldn't be there to protect her. With another sigh I took my glass. I looked at the window, it was raining. Like in my heart, I thought sadly.

I thought of the first time we met, the first time we kissed, I was already all hers. After the first case we had together she already teases me. I was such an idiot, I can see it now. I knew how bad she wanted me to leave. Right now I don't know if it wouldn't be a better idea.. No. definitely not. All these years to follow her, to learn, to love. These moments with her were so amazing. I still remember all our firsts.

Her beautiful hairs, her eyes, her personality, I was without word. And for a writer that's not good. She said that to me, one time. Before. Before all of this happened. Before she just got a plane without telling me, before she took this fucking interview. Before she just don't answer my proposition and leave without a word.

''All I could think about is you, I just want you.'' I hoped so badly that is was still that, but knew that now I was the only one to think like that. I drank all the scotch.

Washington DC, Kate

I was still there on my couch, a glass of wine in one hand, a Nikki Heat book in the other. I looked at the dedication, thinking about the man who wrote it. I thought that it'll be easy to hide. But it wasn't. Every single day, many times by day I thought about him.

I thought about how cruel I was with him. One more time hiding because I tought it was better. One more time wanting to change the past. One more time crying over a book and a glass of wine. All I wanted was a moment where I can think, but I just leave without saying a word. Already over thinking. I didn't realize what I was doing before I was in a plane, leaving New York for Washington.

I called Captain Gates to let her know that I was already in my new place. I didn't call Castle. Every day I thought about that, my finger on his picture, ready to call. But I didn't know what to say and each day it was worse. What can I said after leaving him like that? What can I said after those days without calling him? I have no idea what I was going to make him understand. I couldn't understand myself.

Each night thinking about him and not knowing what I would do. I tried to stop my tears and go to bed. I put my phone on my desk and thought tomorrow will be an other day. A single tear come down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone:) How are you? **

**Don't kill me please, I know that I didn't update in a while. :s It's because of the summer and all the bad lucks that I had and also the beginning of the school.. **

**I hope that you'll like this part of the story and I hope that I'll have time soon to continue this. But just for you to know, I don't think I'll make it a story with 20 chapters and more.. That's not me, I can't write that:) So lets go for the little story, but with a few chapters:)**

**Likes and reviews are appreciated:) **

**Thank you for your reading! xx**

**Disclaimer: All I have is John, the rest like the show, the characters and the universe of Castle is the property of Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC.**

**Chapter two**

Washington DC, Kate

Tomorrow is a an other day. Right. I wake up difficulty, taking rapidly a shower and hoped that my tears wouldn't fall down. I dressed up, thinking about all the time he didn't want me to put my clothes on. All the times we didn't get dressed and just be with each other. All the times we read, we watch TV, we get something to eat.

I sighed and closed the door of my apartment. I walked to my new work, hoping that today will be better than the others.

New York City, Rick

The morning was here too rapidly. My head was too small. My hair hurt. My eyes didn't want to open. I thought that I drank a little bit more than acceptable last night.

Just thinking about her make me feel so bad. I knew that I was supposed to get up, made breakfast, ate. I was also supposed to continue writing but my inspiration was all gone with my muse. Her lips on my. No, it wasn't (and it won't be anymore) the right time to can think about her like that. I wouldn't never be able to have the permission to do that.

I got up. Oh, my head! The bathroom. The aspirins. The shower. We'll see later what I will do.

Washington DC, Kate

The morning was beautiful, not my heart. I went to the coffee shop wishing I could stop seeing him in all the little things I did. ''Every morning, I bring you a cup of coffee so I can see a smile on your face..'' Sigh. I ate a little bit, just enough to survive. Hopefully Lanie wasn't there to see that I was more thin than before. I knew was she would said, that make me smile a little bit. The smile of the day.

I took the elevator trying to not think about him. The elevator.

-=-=-=-=-Flashback-=-=-=-=-

That night was a great night; we solved a particularly difficult case after a few nights without sleeping. I said sleeping, not having sex. So, we haven't sleeping in a while and we were exhausted. And after that case closed we were happy. We were going home, even if we haven't decided which home we were going to.

The elevator's doors closed. He turned his eyes, meeting mines. Blue and green, can you imagine the eyes of our children?

''You know, I was thinking about something.. Wanna know?'' Castle said.

''Share your idea with me, Castle.'' I replied.

''You know, if someday we were going to have children..''

He didn't have time to finish his sentence: ''Wait, what!?'' I was so surprise by what he just said.

''Let me finish Kate. I was just thinking about it.''

He was so peaceful. I was so not peaceful.

-=-=-=-=-Flashback's end-=-=-=-=-

He was always thinking exactly like me. When I was thinking about something, he was to.

I hoped so badly that he was still loving me. But at the same point I knew that there was a very little possibility of it.

In my way to the work, all the men was looking at me. But the looks were not like I would like them to be. I would like a look like his. Oh shit! I was thinking about him again. I sighed and sat at my desk, closing my eyes briefly.

''Hey Kate!''

I saw one of my new teammates, John who had a big smile and wish that I replied happily. This guy was so confidant and arrogant, I dislike him.

''John.'' I never be the type of over talking.

His smile didn't fall but my mine yes:

''You know, we can go out sometime, and have a drink.. We'll not be the first partners who go out and date, you know..'' He finished his sentence with a charming (he thought) smile.

I looked at him. ''You said what!?''

''You know, we won't be the first team out goes out on a date and them finish together, you know, and..''

That was enough for me, I got up rapidly looking at him in the eyes and said angrily:

''It's not because you think that we'll finish in the arms of each other that'll happen in the reality, _you know._ ''

I was so angry that I just leave this place rapidly going out of the building for some fresh air. What had just happen made me think about a similar situation and I feel the tears of angry came down on my checks. I was angry because I leaved him. I was angry because of this idiot. I was angry that because of me, Castle wasn't there to make him understood that I was his. He wasn't there to make understood this idiot that I was already with someone and that he was just stupid to try.

I breathed slowly and watch the sky for a moment.

New York City, Rick

After a little time in the shower, I get dressed and went to the kitchen. My daughter and my mother was there, two red heads talking to each other. That makes me smile. The only smile of the day probably.

They stop talking when they heard me and started to talked about something else. I wasn't enough stupid to think that they weren't talking about me.

''Hey ladies, want to share what you were saying about me?'' I asked. Not that I thought that they'll share it with me but..

''Uh, no. ... Uh, I wanna said that we weren't talking about you..'' Alexis was unable to lie.

''Really Pumpkin?'' I made my eyes, hoping that'll work.

''You're so sad.. I thought that if you were with her you won't be sad anymore. And that's not the reality.''

Her words were so reals. That make my heart broke again.


End file.
